mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery
Season one Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Derpy "muffins" crop S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Boast Busters Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Dragonshy Derpy flying S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Suited For Success The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom 100percentderpy.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies_don't_like_Fluttershy's_performance_S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Derpy's foreground cameo during the joust (in the bottom-right corner) Too Many Pinkie Pies Large mob S03E03.png|Derpy's hard to find here. So. Look at the bottom of the picture then look on the right. You'll see the back of Derpy's head. Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Two Derpies - one on each grandstand Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png|Derpy, flying in the sky with the other Pegasi. Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png|Find Derpy. Derpy winking S3E13.png|Where is Dr. Hooves? Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png|Spectating the girls coming forth outta nowhere. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Girls walking in a line EG.png|Derpy on the lower right. Derpy ID EG.png|Close up. Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png|Derpy far in the background dancing with a muffin. Derpy in closing credits EG.png|Derpy must have asked her muffin to the dance. Derpy in the credits EG.png|And people scoffed at me for waiting until the end of the credits Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Rainbow Falls Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Derpy enters the room S4E10.png|She's back, baby! Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Derpy cheering for Ponyville. Fluttershy making a promise S4E10.png Derpy scared in background S04E10.png|Derpy freaked out Fluttershy speaks to Bulk Biceps S04E10.png Derpy looking at dropped flag S4E10.png|Derpy looks at her dropped flag Mane 5 sitting around looking sad S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps looking sad S4E10.png Derpy shrugging S4E10.png|Derpy shrugs knowing she gets that a lot Twilight "is that Rainbow Dash..." S4E10.png Mane 5 looking toward Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "I feel great because" S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk, and Derpy shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png|Dashie tells the truth. Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash walking up to Ponyville team S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Derpy smiling S4E10.png|Pinkie and Derpy smiling. Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Bulk Biceps joins Rainbow and Fluttershy S4E10.png Mane 4 watching Rainbow Dash fly S4E10.png|Derpy, watching with the rest of the crowd. Mane 4 cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png Twilight and friends walk up to Rainbow S4E10.png Group photo S4E10.png|Derpy is best photobomber! Ponyville team photo in friendship journal S4E10.png|Rainbow Dash, writing in her journal. Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'But what about the super party pony named Pinkie Pie' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie feeling down S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Rainbow 'My birth-iversary's already looking way cooler!' S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png|Derpy enjoying the chocolate fountainy goodness. (Oh, and Tank's back, too.) Cheese Sandwich walking with Rarity and Applejack S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Derpy boneless cropped.png|Derpy to Boneless: "I'm watchin' you, chicken!" Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Twinkleshine and filly Derpy at a party S4E12.png Simple Ways Ponies in costume S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|Is calling Derpy "unappreciated" a swipe at all the soccer moms? If so, well played, writers. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Leap of Faith The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Trade Ya! The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|So, Derpy's an auxiliary member of the Wonderbolts... makes sense. Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png|Oh, my Goodness! Tirek depowered Derpy! Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Derpy flying S4E26.png|Don't worry- she's okay, folks! Rainbow and Fluttershy flying transition S4E26.png Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Perfect Day for Fun Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity passes by Canterlot High students EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Derpy EG2.png Derpy hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Derpy in a new outfit EG2.png Rarity "don't be scared to show you have" EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Miss Cheerilee EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Derpy walking on the runway EG2.png Miss Cheerilee walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png|Nom nom nom. Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Sunset keeps an eye on the competition EG2.png Derpy's band in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png|Kinda funny how she has a microphone in front of her, even though she doesn't talk. Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Let go of me so I can give him a piece of whatever's left of my mind! Trixie livid EG2.png Human Derpy artwork EG2.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Slice of Life Derpy staring S5E9.png Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|"Muffin?" Derpy "I really messed up on those invitations!" S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Savoir Fare "why I never got mine!" S5E9.png Derpy "I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap" S5E9.png Derpy "hiring somepony with no experience" S5E9.png Derpy "go back in time and fix all this" S5E9.png Derpy enters Dr. Hooves's lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I was working off a cutting-edge theory" S5E9.png Derpy playing around S5E9.png|Look at me! I'm flying an aereoplane! Vroom! Vroom! Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png Derpy touching a plasma ball in Dr. Hooves' lab S5E9.png Derpy become straight-maned S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "there are so many things" S5E9.png Derpy looks at flameless fireworks S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite" S5E9.png Derpy "How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I've been studying science my whole life" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "for ways to make sense of the world around me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "we never thought possible!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why did we come here again?" S5E9.png Derpy shakes her head S5E9.png Derpy puts hoof on her face S5E9.png Derpy "Because I accidentally sent out invitations" S5E9.png Derpy "instead of tomorrow's!" S5E9.png Derpy scrunchy face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I completely forgot!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "And I still need to get my suit tailored!" S5E9.png Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png Derpy "what am I gonna do?" S5E9.png Derpy notices Matilda S5E9.png Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png Derpy eager to help out S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Derpy "So there's no way you can do it?" S5E9.png Derpy says okay S5E9.png Derpy leaves S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Derpy mentions Dr. Hooves' flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy excitedly tapping her hooves together S5E9.png Derpy "I'll use them for the wedding!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png Derpy looking at arrangement of flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy giggling S5E9.png Derpy looking outside town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves galloping to town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Allons-y!" S5E9.png Mane Six galloping toward town hall S5E9.png Derpy shutting town hall's doors S5E9.png Derpy "all set, Mayor!" S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mayor Mare backs up into giant Derpy S5E13.png Mayor Mare looking up at giant Derpy S5E13.png Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png Giant Derpy walking away S5E13.png Giant Derpy flies after flying muffins S5E13.png Sir Spike leaps onto giant Derpy S5E13.png Spike and Derpy fighting the Tantabus S5E13.png Sir Spike and Derpy swoop into battle S5E13.png Spike cutting the Tantabus with his lance S5E13.png Spike and Derpy slice through the Tantabus S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Sir Spike "did it just get even bigger" S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|What can brown do for you? Scare Master Derpy with Twilight costume ID S5E21.png|Behold, Princess Derpy Sparkle! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png Band members with their arms outstretched EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png|let go wondercolts derpy IDW comics Comic issue 1 Double Midnight cover.png Comic issue 1 Ghost cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover.png Double Midnight Issue 2 Variant.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Derpy Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Merchandise Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg|2012 Special Edition Pony toy Derpy Hooves playful pony toy.jpg|A front photo of the Derpy Hooves brushie pony from the 2013 TRU set. Derpy Vinyl toy.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg|Looks like Derpy's name is Muffin now... Derpy Toy 2013 Glitter Figure.jpg|A 2013 Comic-Con special edition Funko Derpy vinyl figure. Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Figure.jpg|A limited edition We Love Fine vinyl figure, which can be purchased at the 2013 Comic Con with the purchase of 100 dollars in merchandise. Derpy Hooves 10 inch plush by Funrise.jpg|Derpy Hooves 10" Plush by Funrise "Best" Pony plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png|A Derpy plushie SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Equestrian Mailmare, Special Delivery card MLP CCG.png Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|She loves us too Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|Have a Derpy day! WeLoveFine shirt Red derpy day shirt from welovefine.png Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|I love Derpy WeLoveFine shirt Derpy Hot Topic Shirt.jpg|Derpy Hot Topic Shirt Handle-with-care.jpg Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg Derpy MIMIBOT 2013.png|A limited edition 2013 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive "Fan favorite pony" USB drive. Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Maker.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: Derpy Derpy Muffins Halloween Cosplay Suit.jpg|The 2013 Derpy Hooves/Muffins cosplay set released for Halloween. Doctor and derpy holiday lights from hot topic.jpg|2013 Holiday Light Set featuring Derpy Hooves and the Doctor as her glowing companion Miscellaneous Lauren-Derpy.png|Lauren Faust discussing Derpy. Derpy source Flashinthepan.png|Derpy's expression almost remained unseen. Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png|Faust attributing Derpy's appearance in episode 15. Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Derpy train title sequence S2E03.png|New title sequence, first used in Lesson Zero. Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg|Leaked storyboard sketch from Luna Eclipsed (later altered). Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves in her Nightmare Night costume from the Castle Creator game. Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Derpy Hooves in Gameloft's MLP Mobile game.png Level 60.jpg Derpy in apple bobbing pond MLP game.png|Derpy appears in the Nightmare Night patch for Gameloft's MLP iOS. When you click on the Apple Bobbing Pond, she pokes her head up out of the water for a few seconds. Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see Derpy in the lower right. Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Season 1 Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Season 2